Sora and The Wondeful World of Lab Rats
Sora and The Wondeful World of Lab Rats is an Upcoming Sora's Adventure short film to be made by TheAngryPepe. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. The short will explain Sora and Pals First Met the elite team of bionic heroes (Chase and Bree) and Superheroes (Kaz and Oliver and Skylar). Plot One Autumn Evening, Sora and His Teams, The Digidestined and Their Digimon, The Castaways and their friends got into a battle with Master Xehanort, Pete, Constantine, Nora Dershilt and Winterbolt including Evil Selly and The Hyneas distracted them while Dick Dastardly uses his dimensional gateway to send Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mickey and Roger into another world they got sucked into the portal. Meanwhile, The Other Adventure Team Members (Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Olie, Billy, Caitlyn Gellar, Lela, Tanner, Liv, Maddie and Archiemdes) of Sora, Donald and Goofy, The Castaways (Gilligan, Skipper, The Professor, Ginger Grant, Mary Ann Summers and The Howells), The Digikids and Their Digimon, McKenzie Fox, Mary Contrary and Elsa the Snow Queen head back to the Labs and asked Doc Brown for help to get their friends back home. Meanwhile Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mickey and Roger ended themselves in another universe called Centium City where they meet a young woman named Bree (who rescued them from Random Heartless) and takes them to the headquarters and introduce them to her friends: Chase, Kaz, Oliver and Skylar who can help Sora and his friends get back to their world before Master Xehanort and the Villains took Over. Trivia Mary Contrary, McKenzie Fox, Elsa the Snow Queen, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Cassandra, The Castaways (Gilligan, The Skipper, The Howells, The Professor, Mary Ann Summers and Ginger Grant), Roger Rabbit, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Ducky, Pertie, Gudio, Ruby and The Digikids and Their Digimon will be Good Guest Stars in this short film. Pete, Master Xehanort, Dick Dastardly, Muttley, The Crime Empire, Constantine, Nora Dershilt, Winterbolt, Evil Selly, The Hyneas (Jana, Cheezi and Chungu), Mzingo, The Phantom Blot, The Psycho Rangers and Ratigan will be Bad Guest Stars in this short film. It Will be Based and Inspired by DisneyDaniel93's Winnie the Pooh and The World of the Avatar. This short film takes place after Lab Rats, Mighty Med, Sora's Adventures of Gilligan's Island (And It's Spinoffs Sora and The New Adventures of Gilligan and Sora's Adventures of Gilligan's Planet), The First Season of Sora's Adventures of The Lion Guard and Sora Says "Hey There, It's Yogi Bear!". This short films marks the debut of Bree, Chase, Kaz, Oliver and Skylar. Merlin will make a cameo in this short film. The music will be from The Land Before Time and It's Sequels, The Muppets (2011), Muppets Most Wanted, Kingdom Hearts (Series), Star Wars Episodes 4, 5 and 6, Mary Poppins, The Aristocats, The Jungle Book, Sleeping Beauty, Frozen and Thomas and the Magic Railroad. The New Version of Tonight We Strike will be Used in the Short Film. Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Sora's adventures series Category:Short Films